The principle objective is to evaluate and compare safety and growth velocity effectiveness of graded Norditropin dose levels administered to GH deficient children. The second objective is to determine safety and effectiveness of chronic Norditropin administration and follow-up until adult height is attained. We are continuing to enroll subjects.